A vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication system installed in a vehicle (e.g., automobile, car, light truck, and others) allows a vehicle to broadcast vehicle data, such as position, speed, windshield wiper activation, and other information, wirelessly to other vehicles in the vicinity. V2V systems may use dedicated short-range communications (DSRC) or cellular networks for V2V communications. DSRC involves direct communication between vehicles in an area, whereas a cellular network may allow two communication options: direct V2V communication (without using cellular base stations) and V2V communicating using cellular base stations. Cellular networks can also allow for communication with other devices such as smart signs, smart traffic lights, tolls, other parts of the transportation infrastructure, devices carried by pedestrians, and vehicle-to-everything (V2X) communications. V2V and V2X point-to-multipoint communication can enable a wide range of applications such as road safety (e.g., collision avoidance, merge assistance) and environmental monitoring (e.g., vehicle/people tracking).
In multi-user (multi-vehicle) communication, system performance is dictated at least in part by how resources are allocated to users. A communication system can use distributed resource allocation or centralized resource allocation for transmissions. Unwise allocation of system recourses (time and frequency) may result in interference (e.g., data collisions) between the users and degrade the performance of the system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system for more efficient point-to-multipoint communication through improved resource allocation. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the background of the invention.